crafthammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Herragon
Herragon Eiring is the immortal reincarnating patron god of the Cult of Herragon (Also known as Herragonism and the New Way), and takes prominence on the New Way Pantheon as its leading War-God. Birth Born approximately 500 years ago to the Eiring Clan, Herragon was the son of Snorre Eiding, an incompetent chief whose poor leadership lead to the near destruction of his tribe. Herragon grew up under the iron heel of the Dwarven Khazanate of Al-Aikhtiar, which demanded tribute from the Human tribes for their protection. Growing up to unite the Human tribes into one force, whether through the axe or spoken word, he had a burning desire to destroy the Dwarven menace once in for all. Herragon pushed the Dwarves back into their mountain homes, razing their grand cities to the ground, driving them out of Hjemland and into their old caverns. Rule in Herragon's Empire Herragon ruled the humans into an era of peace for nearly a century, rooting out Dwarven enclaves and structuring his new empire to last for another thousand years. Building a grand capital near the coast called Herholm, he acted as the judge and jury to traitors and suspected Dwarven sympathizers, rooting out any form of heresy against the Old Way. Herragon was renowned for his zealous unwavering faith to the Gods, and ordered the construction of four massive temples to Ethor and his brood, honoring him for giving strength to Humanity to overthrow their Dwarven Overlords. Despite Herragon's Empire wealth and prosperity, it was susceptible to becoming destabilized, undergoing long periods of droughts and falling to infighting every few decades. Herragon himself survived several assassination attempts from political rivals who wanted his crown, despite his best efforts to instill order in his lands. Whispers in Herragon's court spoke of the approaching end times as the droughts leading to regular crop failures, and with food becoming scarcer as time went on. As the legends foretell, Herragon locked himself in his studies, praying to the gods for seven days and seven nights, before he was meet with divine inspiration. A plague unlike anything seen before was prophesied to arrive as the Blood Moon arises from its eternal slumber, bringing untold corruption to Hjemland and bringing the arrival of the End Times preemptively. Herragon spoke at length of the Gods foretelling that to save the race of Man, a massive fleet was to be constructed to carry the faithful to new lands. If the legends are to be believed, the Blood Moon arose the year after, beginning with the arrival of children being born with the heads of goats, and the wheat fields turning into ash. Large behemoths began walking upon the earth, eating villages whole, as village after village was razed to the ground by creatures not quite man and not quite beast. The Empire collapsed into a state of anarchy, as men fell victim to heretical beliefs and entire armies were grounded into dust. A ravenous horde of monsters stood outside the gate of Herholm as Herragon's Faithful prepared to leave upon their fateful journey. Death Stories tell of how Herragon and his Vanguard fell in battle against an army of disgusting winged she-beasts buying enough time for his fleet, lead by his eldest born Sigurd, to escape from the ensuing siege into waters unknown. Stories had traveled to Hjemland speaking of a continent named Elmare east of Hjemland, and despite reservations from captains, Sigurd with the help of El'dron sailed safely across the traitorous seas landing near what are now known as the Herragon Cliffs.